


Rain

by whitecanary



Series: Captaincanary! [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecanary/pseuds/whitecanary
Summary: In an AU where the Legends went to when Laurel died (read "The Worst Aberration"), this is an alternate ending where Leonard didn't try to save Laurel from Damien.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's impossible to write a fluffy fic about these two. Oh well, hope you enjoy!!!

Sara looks up at the sky and lets the rain roll down her face. Rain is her favorite type of weather- it’s best for masking tears. She keeps walking away from the Waverider, trying to shove the events of the last few days out of her head.  
“Sara, come back,” Leonard calls. She whirls around.  
“Come back? Are you kidding me? I’m not going back, and I’m definitely not going back with you. Just leave me alone, Leonard.” She stares at him menacingly, but he doesn’t shy away.  
“I can’t let you leave. You know that.”  
Sara raises her eyebrows, challenging him. “You can’t let me leave? Just like you couldn’t save Laurel?”  
“Sara, I’m sorry, but you know it was a necessary event in the timeline. It had to happen,” he replies, the pain evident in his eyes. It hurts him to see Sara like this, and it kills him that he couldn’t help her through it.  
Sara stifles a sob, but then lets it go. She breaks down and falls to her knees, the rain pouring down harder than ever. She gasps, letting the tears fall freely from her bright blue eyes. Suddenly, she looks up at the sky, and lets out a bloodcurdling scream, which turns into a pain-filled yell, which turns into more tears.  
Leonard takes a step closer, but stops when he sees Sara begin to rise. She looks him dead in the eye.  
“Leonard Snart, you have no idea how much I want to hate you right now. I should hate you almost as much as I hate Darkh. But you know what?” she lets out a quiet laugh, and looks down. She shakes her head as more tears blend in with the rain that drenches her face.  
“I still love you, Leonard.”


End file.
